Married with Children or Ghostbuster?
by ghostanimal
Summary: 3rd in Ghost 101 series: Mr. Simon's reached a breakthrough in the research and can possibly gain his powers back very soon! But uh-oh. Somebody very important to him isn't very happy about this...Lame title. Help me change it?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

**Third in a series. Wonder if I'm going to make up something else to make a fourth. Who knows. I make this shit up as I go along most of the time.**

**This one's going to be...kind of depressing, in the world of Toshiyuki because of what happens in this first chapter. Eh, you guys can see if it's kind of depressing from what you see.**

**Also, this is a tad more focused on Mr. Simon, but the trio's still in here. They don't have Ghost 101 anymore, so I'm making Danny his TA. **

**If you have NO clue what a TA is, a TA is a Teacher's Assistant. They normally grade papers, run errands, deliver stuff to other teachers and all that wonderful stuff the teachers are too lazy/don't have time for.  
**

* * *

The project began that summer.

Vlad was eager to fund it. Danny wondered if it was because he was secretly hoping he could use this new information/discovery to implant a young son to raise as his own half-ghost son. Sam reminded him that if he wanted half-ghost children now all he had to do was get Tam pregnant.

Danny was naturally relieved when Mr. Simon, after putting him under the knife for the second time, informed him that the amount he had cut off had grown back completely. Maybe there was some hope.

Against Sam's wishes, and what also caused her to immediately put the project down, was when Vlad and Mr. Simon were told to use lab rats and pigs to experiment it on.

Outside of the experiments, the trio had an awesome summer. Since Danny's parents decided to go attend a two week-long Ghost Convention while Jazz was attending a last-moment college interview, the trio had a few parties in their absence. Upon their return, they didn't suspect a thing other than Maddie's questioning on how he managed to eat so much food in two weeks. Jack just boomed that Danny, a growing man, needed his food. Maddie accepted this and simply got more food the next day.

It took the near end of the summer for a breakthrough.

* * *

"Hey hon," Mr. Simon said after throwing his stuff onto the couch and kissing his wife. His wife smiled.

"Ben finally started crawling today," his wife told him.

"Oh really?" he replied, walking over to the highchair were said baby was slamming his hands onto the tray, occasionally eating one of the Cheerios on there. "Are you mobile now? Gonna race your brother in crawling contests now?"

Ben's reply was baby babble and drool. Mr. Simon quickly wiped off his drool as he continud the conversation with his wife.

"Guess what?"

"What?" she replied as she poured Alex a few more Cheerios on his tray.

"At work, we finally made a good breakthrough to get ex-halfas that had their spectruses removed to get their ghost forms back," Mr. Simon said cheerfully.

"That's great," she agreed, smiling at Alex as he shoved Cheerios into his mouth.

"I know. If we can make sure we can get bodies to accept it, I can get a Spectrus within a week."

Mrs. Simon paused and stared at him.

"What do you need a spectrus for?" she asked. "What are you going to do as half ghost that you can't do now?"

"Jen, I was born and raised half-ghost," he replied. "It's a part of my identity."

"But you have a new identity," she responded a bit hotly. "You're a husband and father with a degree in Biology and Physiology with a minor in teaching. You don't need to be half-ghost anymore."

"When I lost my ghost form, it felt like I lost half of who I am," he snapped.

"But you don't need to be half-ghost anymore!" she almost yelled.

"What about when Ben and Alex get older?" he asked. "They need to learn how to control ghost powers."

"I talked to your parents when I was pregnant Leo," she said coldly. "They said that since your spectrus was removed and that it's been removed for such a long time that the chances of Ben and Alex having any ghost powers relies on genetics, and the chances are one in a million."

"What is your problem with half-ghosts?" he asked hotly.

"Nothing! It's just YOU being half-ghost!" she growled. "Have you NOT noticed that I fell in love with you AFTER you lost your ghost form? When you were half-ghost, you were never HERE! You were always gone! You were in Japan to buy Pocky, you were in Mexico for Cinco de Mayo and went to Canada almost every weekend for Canadian bacon and beer."

"Beer was cheaper there!" he defended himself.

"Leo!" she yelled. "That's not the point. You were THERE and not HERE! As half-ghost your ego was huge, you were always traveling, refused to be in one place for more than a minute and every time you turned around you were pranking people. After your spectrus was removed you were more...calm. Willing to settle down. Finally quit the Guys in White and got degrees so you could have a better life and job. If you become half-ghost, you're just going to turn back to doing all those things."

"No I won't!" he insisted. "I'll still be here. Why would I leave such a beautiful wife and two great kids behind all the time?"

He leaned in to kiss her but she blocked him.

"Leo, if you become half-ghost, you're going to change back into the good friend I used to hang around with," she informed him.

"But we'd still be together and able to get along," Leo pointed out.

"Yes, but not romantically because I didn't fall in love with the wild, half-ghost you. I fell in love with the completely human you," she argued.

"Jen, I'm getting my spectrus back and I'm going to be half-ghost again so you need to get over it," he stated through gritted teeth.

"I will get over it. Alone," she said in a cold tone. "If you get your spectrus back, I'm divorcing you. You will not be the man I fell in love with and had children with."

"Jen, I'm not going to change back to my old self," he argued, a little surprised at all of this. "Have you ever thought that I was like that because I was a stupid teen going on early twenties?"

"That and your ghost half gave you the opportunity to leave whenever you want," she huffed. "You have a week to make up your mind. If you decide that you love being half-ghost more than your wife and children, then that's it. I'll move back in with my parents until I can get an apartment and we can have shared custody."

Not letting him say anything else, she picked up the sticky twins and carried them off. He sighed heavily as he heard the bathtub running and set to work cleaning up the high chairs.

* * *

**Since you guys know I make most of this shit up as I go along, you can probably guess that I have NO clue if I'm giving Mr. Simon his powers back. Pick one of the options below and explain why you think it. It'll give me an idea as to what I should do.**

**A. Mr. Simon gets his powers back; DIVORCEE D:**

**B. Mr. Simon DOESN'T get his powers back; Happy family is happy**

**C. Mr. Simon gets his powers back; He and Jen make up and happy family is happy family**

**D. Mr. Simon gets his powers back; Jen insists she gets powers too and happy family is happy family**

**E. The ending should just be a giant potato doing the chicken dance on top of Casper High and nothing is resolved.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

**Uh, yeah. Mostly a pointless filler chapter because I kept staring at the screen going "Duhhhh...wtf do I put on here!"**

* * *

Mr. Simon stared at his group of new students on the first day of school, seventh period. All the Juniors and Sophomores from last year that took it told this years students basically what to expect. Half look excited.

"Danny, fly down to the office and copy these papers I don't have enough," he told his teacher's assistant. Danny stood up from lounging in Mr. Simon's chair and grabbed them before scooting out the door.

He basically made the same speech from last year, making a few kids giggle. Emmalee Sanchez, Paulina's little sister, of course demanded to know if they would see the 'Ghost Boy'. God he really needed to teach them that his name was Danny Phantom. Danny spoke up and said that Danny Phantom hung out with them for a little bit on the field trip. This immediately sparked interest and screams of when was the field trip, only have have Mr. Simon crush their tiny hearts by saying that the field trip was towards the end of the year.

Class went by very slowly. Mr. Simon admitted to Danny that last year's class was much more entertaining and fun. Danny's only reply was that Ghost 101 was strangely fun.

* * *

Mr. Simon picked up one of the successful lab rats and brought it over to a table. Danny gave a half-smile as he put a new bowl of water into the cage full of lab-rats. Mr. Simon held the rat upside down a few inches above the table and poked it's stomach. As a response, it turned intangible and phased through his hands. Mr. Simon quickly picked it up again after it hit the table, a tad stunned.

"Hey Danny, watch this," Mr. Simon told Danny. Danny turned to look at him while holding a young rat, petting it's fur as it laid in his hands. Mr. Simon gave the lab rat a mild shock, causing two rings to form around the rat, turning it from snow white to black.

Tam came up behind Mr. Simon holding a small ping pong ball.

"While you were in school, guess what somebody learned," Tam said, briefly petting and giving a quick kiss to the rat. Tam backed up a bit and bounced the ping-pong ball at the rat. It hit the rat in the tail, causing it to panic and run around in a circle. Tam picked up the rat and patted it until it calmed down before putting it back down, making it face her before throwing the ball a bit slowly towards it. The rat stared at the ball and a small green dome surrounded the small creature, the ping-pong ball bouncing off it and rolling off the desk onto the floor. "Good boy!"

The rat stared up at them, it's whiskers twitching before scampering over to them.

"So, you gonna get that surgery done our little piggy over here reacts well?" Tam asked Mr. Simon as she knelt down beside the still unconscious. The pig had just completed his surgery a few moments ago, before Mr. Simon decided to check up on the rats.

"I don't know," Mr. Simon admitted as he put the rat back into the half-ghost half-rat proof cage. It immediately went over and lapped up water greedily. When another rat came over to drink, the rat shot an ecto-blast from his eyes at him, sending the rat back.

"Hey, be nice!" Tam scolded the rat, picking up him and giving the other rat a chance to quickly lap up some water before putting it back down. "Why not Leo?"

"How are the rats?" Vlad asked as he walked in. He glanced as the rat blasted another rat with his ecto-blasts via the eyes. "Apparently successful."

"Very," Tam said. Danny gave a small look of disgust when she and Vlad shared a brief kiss. Vlad admitted that Tam reminded him of Maddie. Smart, top of her class, interested in ghosts, but even better than Maddie, Tam was Japanese. Vlad happened to have a large interest in Japan and Japanese culture. Not to mention she was half-ghost, so if they ever got really serious, he could truly have a half-ghost child, biologically his to mold and care for.

"Any news on the pig yet?" Vlad wanted to know.

"Still unconscious from the recent surgery," Mr. Simon reported. "She'll wake up in about an hour or so."

"Ready to become half-ghost again Leo?" Vlad asked patting Mr. Simon the back. He winced.

"Uh...I don't know if I'm going to get this done," he admitted quietly.

"Your decision," Vlad said, shrugging a shoulder. "Come along Tamaki. We have reservations at Nicholas' Bistro."

"Fancy," Tam commented with a smile as she accepted his hand. Danny shivered as the two left.

"Kind of creepy that a guy almost in his fifties is dating a girl who just turned twenty," Danny shivered.

"Least he actually likes her personality some," Mr. Simon figured.

"Who knows?" Danny muttered as he watched the rats inside the glass container. "So...you really don't know if you're going to get your powers back or stay fully human?"

Mr. Simon sighed.

"Eh, the wife's upset. When I was half-ghost, I used to travel all over the place. Mostly cause I was young, I liked to go places and I had a way to do it," he explained. "Now Jenny thinks I'm going to leave her all the time to travel if I get my powers back."

"She might be right," Danny stated after a moment of thinking before reasoning. "I mean, when you get your powers back, you are going to be so excited to be able to do everything you did when you were younger that...you're going to like, go overload on the whole thing."

"Possibly," Mr. Simon mumbled as he picked up the half-ghost rat and gave it a brief physical.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

**Bad news: This is another filler chapter.**

**Good news: This filler chapter has some non-filler chapterish stuff in it.**

**Bad news: Still a filler chapter.**

**Good news: Action picks up in the next chapter.**

**Information: Even though you see what the decision is, don't think I'm going to show a few more pointless scenes then the end. Cause I was thinking. And thinking. BRAINDEAD. Then I had some chocolate and a FANTABULOUSSSS (and actiony) idea smacked me in the face and beat me until I wrote it all down so I wouldn't forget it.  
**

* * *

By next week, the pig was officially declared a fully functioning halfa. It was doing all of the halfa powers and it took Tucker, Danny and Tam to chase it down so that they could remove it's spectus. After the removal, it was a normal piggy again.

That night when Mr. Simon got home, he and his wife managed to feed, bathe, play with and put the twins to bed without saying a word to each other. The second the twins were in their cribs for the night, Mrs. Simon sat down at the kitchen/dining room table and began to grade papers. Mr. Simon stretched out on the couch and simply watched some TV in the living room. He half-listened to the sound of her pen scratching the papers before an hour later she put her stuff away into her bag and walked to their room, wincing when the door was slammed shut. A signal given that stated loudly that when they bought furniture for this place, they REALLY should have gotten a pull-out couch.

Sighing, he got up and threw the remote back onto the couch, not bothering to turn the TV off as he went into the twins' room. Ben was asleep, drooling on his blankie, but Alex was wide awake, kicking his legs as he watched his crib mobile slowly turned above him. When he saw his daddy, he immediately squealed and kicked his legs faster. Mr. Simon grinned and picked him up. Alex spoke baby babble as he reached up and tried to grab onto his dad's beard stubble. Settling himself into the rocking chair, he gently rocked himself while holding Alex. Alex began to drool as he grabbed onto his dad's shirt, making baby babble and coos.

His eyes widened when Alex's hand flickered in and out of invisibility. This made Alex squeal and putting as much of his hand as he could in his mouth, sucking and drooling on it. Mr. Simon smiled again, it turning into a smirk when Alex's leg flickered into a ghostly tail for a moment. Alex tried to use his other hand to grab it, but it turned back into feet before he could grab it.

"I don't know if you're half-ghost," Mr. Simon murmured to the toddler as he stood up, placing him back in his crib. He turned the crib mobile so that it would move more. "But some ghost genetics got a hold of your little spectral tail."

Alex's eyes grew wide as the crib mobile began to move again. His hand came out of his mouth, drool dripping from it. Mr. Simon quickly wiped it off with his blanket. Alex managed to grab one of his feet and brought it to his mouth, only to have Mr. Simon pull it away from him.

"Night," he said, bending over to kiss his cheek. "I can already tell that you're going to be the one that causes me the bigger headache."

* * *

"Jen, I swear. His hand went invisible and he had a ghostly tail."

Mrs. Simon scowled at him as she finished putting Ben's new diaper on. Ben babbled baby talk as his mom picked him up and put him in his baby swing.

"Yeah right," she grumbled as Mr. Simon handed her Alex, whom she put in the other baby swing.

"You know what?" Mr. Simon sighed. "Forget it. I think I have a compromise for this whole halfa-thing."

"No compromise needed because you either get it or you don't!" Mrs. Simon snapped handing Ben a raddle.

"Actually there is-OW!" Mr. Simon rubbed his head as the raddle came in contact with his head. Mrs. Simon laughed and handed it back to Ben.

"Even the children agree you shouldn't do this," Mrs. Simon told him smugly.

"Alex didn't throw the raddle cause he's on my side he got ghost powers!" Mr. Simon argued childishly.

"Whatever. You were saying?" she sighed.

"I get the spectrus, but only for one week. Then I go back and have it removed," he suggested. Mrs. Simon gave him a weird look, but looked kind of kind she was going to...possibly accept that? Soon she sighed heavily.

"Fine. One week. After that's it's GONE," she said firmly as she headed towards the bathroom. Mr. Simon looked at Alex and Ben. Ben threw the raddle at his head and Alex's legs turned into a tail again.

"Now you show it off," he muttered to Alex, who simply grabbed onto his ghost tail and giggled.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

**This chapter has a little more action in it. Not really a filler chapter, which is a small change.**

**ALSO: I know where I'm going with this story. I have a general outline, which means not much more staring at my computer screen going "duhhhhhhh" which is pretty nice. **

**Other news: I have already decided to bring Dani into this story, though you won't see her until the last chapter. Plus, I will announce the ending. Surprisingly...almost everybody picked E. And most of those people were serious. So the last chapter will include Dani and the option E.  
**

* * *

"So the old ball and chains finally said yes to it?" Tucker teased Mr. Simon lightly that next day during lunch.

"She's not a ball and chains Tucker," Sam snapped at him. "She's his WIFE."

"Hey, don't get mad at me. I want a ball and chains-er-wife someday," Tucker replied as he continue to text Juliet.

"Eh, wife, ball and chains, Jen, Mrs. Simon, whatever you call her," Danny said, shrugging his shoulders. "You still get to be a halfa for a week."

"No offense, but what exactly are you planning on doing?" Sam asked. "I mean, grade papers quicker?"

"Actually I do most of the grading now," Danny pointed out, raising his hand.

"Okay, then what? Fly to work in order to avoid carpooling with your wife?" Sam wanted to know. "Fight ghosts like you did in the old days?"

"I never exactly fought ghosts in the old days unless they attacked me, destroyed something of mine or hurt somebody I know."

"What kind of hero is that?" Danny cried out.

"Unlike you, I wasn't shooting for superhero Phantom," he replied dryly. "I was shooting for living my life, only with the advantages of ghost powers, using them for pranks, help with schoolwork-"

"You cheated!" Tucker nearly screamed.

"I didn't cheat!" Mr. Simon immediately replied. "I merely took the test answers, photocopied them, put the real ones back and studied the answers, I never ONCE took that answer sheet into the classroom on test day so it's not technically cheating! Just a gross misuse of halfa powers."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Sam muttered.

"Ready to go under the knife?" Danny asked, holding up a scalpel on Mr. Simon's desk. Tucker immediately squealed in fear and fell over at the sight.

* * *

It only took the pig a full day to recover from the surgery and another day for the powers to come into play, so Mr. Simon waited until Friday night to get it done. At his encouraging, Danny, Sam and Tucker did their normal Friday night activities rather than hang around the lab and wait for him. They weren't worried that Mr. Simon wouldn't get used to his powers again. They were worried because Vlad was the operator.

"I wanna know if he'll get his Shinigami Eyes back, or if he'll get your precognition," Sam admitted. They were sitting in the Nasty Burger, doing nothing really important. Well, Sam and Danny were. Tucker and Juliet went to the school's first football game of the season.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked, sipping his soda. Noticing it was empty, he asked "This food is on you right?"

Sigh. "Yeah, sure," she said. "But I mean that since Vlad and Mr. Simon mainly grew Mr. Simon's new spectrus from yours, does this mean that he'll get your precognition, or his Shinigami Eyes?"

"I need another soda to think that over," Danny announced, getting up and ordering a refill. He came back a few moments later. "Okay, I've been thinking, and now I wanna know if Mr. Simon will have my exact same ghost form."

Sam's eyes widened, then twitched slightly at the odd thought of her old, married ex-Ghost 101 teacher in Danny's very skintight jumpsuit. Oh god, where's the mind bleach? Danny stared at her odd facial expression, then after a second's thought, cried out and covered his eyes.

"Oh god!" he cried out in horror. Sam half-snorted in amusement. "This isn't funny Sam! I need mind bleach now!"

"Always happy to help you," Sam chuckled as she ate another bite of salad. "Eh, either way...pray he doesn't have your ghost form."

Danny's eye twitched at the mental image that he got again before gulping down his drink.

* * *

Later that evening, Danny, Sam and Tucker were in Sam's house, watching the SAW movies. All three were in their pajamas. Sam had on her dark purple t-shirt with a black bat, with matching dark purple sweatpants covered in tiny black bats. Danny was wearing his regular gray sweatpants and Dumpty Humpty band t-shirt. Tucker not only had on his TMNT pajamas that basically imitated the TMNT outfits they wore. Tucker, for once, wasn't texting Juliet like crazy. Instead, the cell phone stayed in his pocket and his wide eyes focused on the screen as they all munch on pizza.

"You pigs want more?" Sam asked, glancing at the empty box. She didn't even get a piece yet.

"Yes please," Tucker said, eyes never leaving the screen as the Venus Fly Trap snapped and trapped the poor man's head. Sam rolled her eyes and ordered another pizza on her way up the stairs. Soon, Sam came down the stairs with another box of pizza.

"Here you go piggies," she said, opening the box. Before the two boys went to grab one, they stared.

"Did you eat one already?" Danny asked. Sam blinked at it.

"Um...no," she said, wrinkling her nose in disgust slightly.

"That's gross."

"Oh, don't worry. I just took a piece."

The trio looked up to see somebody they've never seen before eating a slice of their pizza. Electric green hair with a black streak down the middle (Think PP Danny hair) with electric green eyes. Black long-sleeved t-shirt with a electric green fingerless glove on his left hand, a black fingerless glove on the other. An electric green band on his upper left arm and another one from his right wrist to his elbow and one of those electric green X designs on his shirt. Electric green belt holding up black pants with electric green pockets that half-covered black and electric green sneakers.

"Who are you?" Danny demanded to know as he turned ghost. The guy chuckled in amusement and Sam stared closely at him.

"Uh...Mr. Simon?" she asked.

"Bingo!" he yelled, pointing at her.

"You look stupid!" Tucker yelled out. Mr. Simon looked at him.

"Are you making fun of how I look?" he asked. Tucker glanced down at his pajamas, then didn't speak another word concerning the outfit thing. "Either way, apparently my ghost form hasn't aged past 23, which was when I had my spectrus removed. And the reason I look, 'stupid', as somebody put, is because in the 80s, this was the outfit to die for!"

"I wondered why you looked younger," Danny mused.

"So...I'm assuming you're going to stay here and watch SAW with us?" Sam asked, crossing her arms over her chest as he grabbed another piece of pizza.

"Nah. I'm going to go home and spend some time with my wife," he replied.

"Doing what?" Tucker asked.

"Eh, probably play with the twins, watch a movie or something you shouldn't do until you're thirty. Or married. Whichever comes first."

With that, Mr. Simon phased out through the roof.

"Okay, watching my teacher phase through the roof is kind of weird," Danny commented. Sam and Tucker nodded in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-**

* * *

**I give credit to Lani's Tamer-chi for the idea on where this fanfiction is going**

* * *

Danny had to admit he was very surprised Mr. Simon didn't go completely crazy over the halfa thing. He never really saw him in his ghost form after he stole their pizza. Well, he never really saw him, more like noticed that his presence was around.

First time was when he walked up to Mrs. Simon's desk to ask her about the reading assignment and a lilac with a small note attached to the stem suddenly appeared on her desk out of nowhere. Danny managed to glance at the note. It basically stated that it was from Mr. Simon and that he really loved her and their kids. Mrs. Simon had beamed and put it in her coffee cup of pencils before answering Danny's questions. Danny liked Mrs. Simon as a teacher. She was pretty patient, nice and had the same sense of humor as her husband.

Another time was during class. Danny noticed that Mr. Simon, when nobody was paying attention, phased through a table and over to another table in order to help them with a worksheet. Danny also caught Mr. Simon lighting a candle using an ecto-blast in order to make his room smell nicer due to the fact that the Biology class was using his room to dissect the frog. The last time during class in which Danny caught him was when he was cleaning up his classroom in ghost form. Danny ended up going ghost and helping him clean, showing him how to clean using ecto-blasts.

Outside of class, Danny caught him beating up the Box Ghost since he was terrorizing his kids by making the boxes float around the house. He also saw him taking his kids, always one at a time, out flying around the city.

Danny had to admit. Even though Mr. Simon was a halfa again, he never bugged him like Jazz did.

* * *

Alex was making baby babbles as he grabbed onto his mother's jeans that Saturday afternoon. His mom was standing at the counter, cutting up some bananas, apples and getting small grapes together.

"Not now honey, Mommy's fixing lunch," she told Alex. Alex made more baby babble as he pulled himself to his feet using her jeans and reaching up as much as he can while clutching his tiny fists onto her jeans, wanting to be picked up. "What sweetie?"

Alex made more baby babbles as he began to wine and pulled at her jeans. Suddenly his hands turned intangible, making him fall back on his diaper. He immediately burst into tears. Mrs. Simon immediately put down what she was doing and picked him up.

"Oh, what's the matter Alex, did your hands slip?" she cooed as he instantly calmed down. She scooped up Ben as well and carried them into the living room before setting them in the small fenced area Mr. Simon put up so they could give the playpens to his brother. Mr. Simon took notice of them coming, and he got up popping in a Go Diego Go DVD into the TV. Alex immediately sat down, eyes wide as he immediately began to watch the TV. Ben crawled around a little before taking notice of the TV, which he instantly began to pay attention while drooling and playing with a toy firetruck. Mrs. Simon kissed them both before getting back to the kitchen. She put the fruit, all cut up tiny enough for the twins into two bowls and placed them on the high chairs. "Leo, bring me double trouble I have their lunch ready."

She heard the TV turn off and soon Mr. Simon came in with a twin in each arm. The two put the twins in the high chairs before sitting down to their own lunches. A salad for Mrs. Simon and a sandwich and chips for Mr. Simon.

"Do you know if Danny or Sam is free to babysit the twins next Saturday?" Mrs. Simon asked casually.

"I don't know," he replied. "I'll ask them Monday."

"What are we doing on Saturday?" she asked.

Mr. Simon wasn't an idiot. Twenty years of marriage had taught him several things: Always keep a spare case of beer in the garage, there are no correct answers to your wife's questions, if your wife is peeved then either check the calender for important dates or the trash for her monthly female items, and that they know how to trap you. He already memorized the fact that her birthday was July twenty-seventh and that their anniversary was this weekend.

"Well, I thought we'd go out to that play at the Amity Park theater since they are showing Antigone, then dinner at Falai where I will give you my anniversary gift to you," Mr. Simon replied. Mrs. Simon smiled at him and kissed him before picking up their plates and putting them in the sink.

"And I already have your present picked out love," Mrs. Simon replied cheerfully before playfully asking Ben, "Now what do you think you're doing?"

Ben was smashing the small grapes with his hands. He giggled and offered her one of the smashed grapes. She took it and fed it to him. He laughed but ate it.

* * *

The next day, Mr. and Mrs. Simon loaded up the twin stroller and drove to the park. The couple put the twins in the stroller and pushed them to the playground area. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the trio hanging around. The second he picked up Alex in order to take him over to the sandbox to play in when a dark cloud suddenly filled the sky.

"I have returned!" the dark voice of Pariah Dark boomed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-**

* * *

Almost immediately after the voice spoke, the Fright Night materialized, sitting on his paranormal horse. The horse neighed loudly as the Fright Night withdrew his sword.

"We need to get home, now!" Mrs. Simon immediately said. Mr. Simon instantly already had Ben in his other arm as his wife picked up the small baby bag they had brought before rushing over to their car. Mr. Simon handed her Alex and they each put a twin in their car seats before rushing back over to their home.

"We need to put our ghost shield up," Mrs. Simon immediately told her husband on the drive back.

"No, we need to pack a few things because you're getting the hell out of here until this blows over," he replied. "Don't you remember what happened last time to Amity Park? They were trapped in the same location, actually teleported to the Ghost Zone for a period of time. Danny mentioned he only managed to defeat Pariah Dark due to that ecto-suit, which no longer exists."

"Well what about everybody else?" Mrs. Simon asked worriedly. "I mean...honey you're a ghost expert, you can really do something. I know you can't help Danny defeat Pariah physically since you had your spectrus re-removed yesterday, but you know so much that you can help figure out a plan."

"Darling, you don't understand. I'm staying, but you're getting out of here," he informed her. She was going to protest, but he cut to the chase. "Push come to shove, I care more about you and double trouble than everybody in this town combined. I can't make the town leave, but you need to. I'm sure either Mom or your parents would be happy to let you stay until this blows over. And if it doesn't and we're trapped in the Ghost Zone again, I'll have an outside source to contact and get help from."

Mrs. Simon looked out the window before getting out the second they pulled into their driveway. They each collected their kids, leaving the bag in the SUV. Putting them in their play area, Mr. Simon helped his wife pack several sets of clothing for the twins and her, making sure they packed plenty of diapers, toys and enough baby food to feed the army. Well, if the army was willing to eat baby food anyway. They put it in the car, along with the twins, who were beginning to dose off.

"Be careful and don't overdo it," Mrs. Simon warned him, kissing him.

"I'll be fine," he insisted as she got into the driver's seat. "Just get there safe and call me when you get there or if you run into trouble."

"Of course. Love you!"

"Love you too."

Mr. Simon watched her pull out of the driveway and drive down the road before he walked back into the house. Wandering into his living room, he opened the fridge before shutting it. After getting a can of the "emergency" beer he had hiding in the back of the fridge in their garage, he ghosted back into his house and living room. He sighed heavily as he plopped into the armchair, opening the can and taking a drink, setting his feet onto the coffee table. It felt so quiet without the TV blaring children's cartoons or one of the twins squeaking or squawking. Felt kind of weird to not have one of them latching onto his leg as they drooled and spoke baby babble to him, always on the verge of speaking real words. The rushed, loud atmosphere of the room was suddenly gone, leaving behind a calm, quiet and relaxed feeling in the air and it felt completely foreign.

Soon, he just couldn't take it. It was too weird. He finished off the can before throwing it into the recycle bin. He stood up to open the door in order to take his car somewhere when somebody was just about to knock.

"Uh, hey," Sam said. Behind her, Tucker was holding Danny's upper arms in order to help him stand up. He was beaten up, looking bruised, tired and pained. Mr. Simon just nodded and picked Danny up over his shoulder before bringing him inside, putting him on his couch. Hey, at least the sad, lonely feeling in his house was now gone with those three teens hanging around his house.

"Do you have like...any food?" Tucker asked a bit awkwardly.

"Help yourself to anything in the kitchen, minus my beer," he replied. Tucker immediately scooted off to the kitchen and came back with a ham sandwich. Mr. Simon walked into another room and got his first aid kit.

Mr. Simon gently shifted Danny's body and began to clean his wounds.

"Fright Night," Danny whimpered as Mr. Simon fixed him up.

"Who cleaned these before me?" Mr. Simon randomly asked.

"Jazz or Sam, but Jazz's at college and Sam's parents don't let me around her house anymore," Danny winced.

"Ah yeah. Jen wrote a letter of recommendation for Jazz," Mr. Simon remembered. "She went to Yale, right?"

"Yup," Danny sighed. "Mom and Dad are really cutting back and really producing more of the inventions to sell in order to pay for it, even though she got that scholarship."

Mr. Simon just nodded and finished bandaging up Danny as Sam turned the TV onto the news. Everybody watched closely at Lance Thunder as he shakily in complete fright told them what was going on. Suddenly, a shot of a giant dragon ghost appeared behind Lance, roaring loudly.

"Is that Dora?" Sam asked.

"No," Mr. Simon said immediately. "Dora's scales are light blue and yellow."

"I think that's Argon," Danny said after a moment's thoughts. Either way, the dragon blew fire, making Lance scream, throw the microphone at it and run like hell off camera, which promptly fell over. The screen turned to snow before it was back to the studio. After watching the woman and man on screen blab, Mr. Simon suddenly heard a...strange noise. The gang heard it too, because the all exchanged weird looks and then look at Mr. Simon.

"I wonder if the washing machine's off-balance," he suddenly mumbled, going to check. It didn't sound like it all, but more like a...roaring sound. Like...

"GHOST DRAGON!" Tucker answered for him unknowingly, screaming as he pointed to said paranormal being.

Mr. Simon ran into the living room just in time for his roof to disappear. He looked up and saw the ghost dragon roar again before fire was blown at him. He felt Danny grab his arm and turn him intangible as the ghost fire nearly burned them all. The dragon immediately snatched Danny up before roaring extra-loud. Sam, Tucker and Mr. Simon winced as they covered their ears. Wings flapping, sending several objects flying, the ghost dragon flew off and away, clutching a now unconscious Danny. The three ran outside the house, just before what was remaining collapsed.

"We have to follow him!" Sam shrieked.

"We gotta get to Fentonworks!" Tucker yelled. "Use the Specter Speeder?"

"The Fentons are using it to fight the ghosts!" Sam tearfully whined. "Mr. Simon, can you go ghost and-"

"Sam he had that removed yesterday!" Tucker interrupted.

Mr. Simon wasn't really paying attention to them, just staring at the charred remains of his house. Tucker noticed and poked Sam. Sam turned and wiped her eyes as she starred. The house was half-on fire, half just ashes.

"You can always stay at my house," Sam broke the silence softly. "We have tons of empty rooms, and I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind you and Mrs. Simon there, or the twins."

"Mrs. Simon and double trouble left town to escape the trouble," was the only reply from Mr. Simon.

"Let's go to FentonWorks," Sam repeated herself. Mr. Simon glanced at his still-intact car, before pulling the keys out of his pocket.

"Hop in," Mr. Simon replied. The two eagerly jumped into the backseat and Mr. Simon put the car in gear. Mr. Simon patiently drove through the rough traffic, ignoring the mini-meltdown Sam was having and the beeps of Tucker's PDA. Mr. Simon roughly slammed onto the breaks and cursed when he was cut off. "Know what. Fuck this. You two!" Sam and Tucker stared at him. "Hold on."

Sam and Tucker ignored him until Mr. Simon slammed on the gas and they went through the cars. Literately.

No crashes were involved. Mr. Simon had turned the car intangible and they were driving through everything invisibly.

"I-I thought you got your powers removed yesterday?" Tucker stuttered.

"Tell my wife and I'll have to kill you," Mr. Simon's only reply was.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-**

* * *

"Vlad? Look out the window."

Vlad looked up from his stalker-camera that was installed in the Fenton household and glanced out the window. He immediately began to panic at the sight of the dark clouds forming, the source coming from a familiar source in the distance.

"Vlad, what's going on?"

"Pariah Dark is back sweetheart," Vlad replied, trying to stay calm as he went ghost. Tam followed his lead. "Come on dear, we need to address the town and assure them that everything is going just fine."

Tam followed Vlad as he phased through the room and flew towards City Hall.

* * *

Sam and Tucker immediately burst into the Fenton household and screamed the news that Danny had been taken by a dragon ghost. Mr. Simon had calmly followed. Only Maddie was there, calmly fixing weapons, totally unaware of what was going around outside. Jack had gone on a solo ghost hunt earlier that day.

"Tucker, Sam, you two turn on the news and keep me updated. Leo, would you mind helping me finish this weapon?" Maddie immediately ordered. "If I make just a few modifications, then it can take out the ghost king."

"Sure. What's it do?" Mr. Simon replied as Tucker and Sam put on the news.

"Sam, it's actually almost lunchtime, and well, we can't really do much when we're all hungry. Do you mind throwing a pizza in the oven?" Maddie asked ten minutes later.

* * *

"Dorian!" Emilio called out. "Dorian! Come watch the news."

"I'm testing the wine!" Dorian stubbornly excused as he took another sip from his bottle. Emilio snatched the bottle from him and gave him a baby bottle instead. Passing off their daughter into his arms, she pointed to the living room.

"Go feed your daughter and watch the news. The news tonight will interest you greatly. It concerns the Phantom and Plamius."

Dorian sighed as he put the bottle to his newborn's lips as he walked to the living room. He sat down on his expensive, custom-made couch and stared at the screen. Vlad was standing in front of a podium in the City Hall room.

"I know that you are all frightened, but this is not the first time this has happened to us," Vlad was assuring the public, his girlfriend sitting in one of the chairs behind him. "We have dealt with this issue before and we can do this again. At this very moment, I have a very well trained group of experts working on how to keep Pariah Dark in the Ghost Zone, where he is supposed to be, rather than here in the human world. The experts have released a statement stating that at this moment in time, they have kept things under decent control and that it is perfectly safe to resume normal life until announced otherwise. As a safety precaution, I advise for everybody to stay indoors.

"I have also learned word that many buildings have already been destroyed. Until the ghost king is defeated and placed back, I'm sorry to say that I am currently putting off construction to fix them. If you are one of the many people who are now homeless due to the brief rampage of a ghost dragon on the west side of town and if you loose your home if, heaven forbid, during a second ghostly rampage, then the Amity Park Hotel is offering free board and room at my personal expense until this whole incident is over."

Dorian barely registered that he accidentally pulled the bottle away from his daughter, until she started making whining and crying noises. He quickly gave it back before listening closely. Vlad went on to talk about other issues and concerns the people had. Soon though, he stepped away from the podium, and walked away arm in arm with his girlfriend. Dorian stood and handed his daughter to a passing servant.

"Burp her," he told the servant, also handing him the empty baby bottle. He walked down the stairs to his wine storage/Ghost Zone portal location only to find...tons of wine and no portal. He jogged back up the stairs. "Emilio! Where's my ghost portal?"

"Why?"

"WHERE IS IT!"

"WHY. DO YOU NEED. TO KNOW!"

"JUST TELL ME WHERE IT IS WOMAN! WE ARE TALKING LIFE OR DEATH SITUATIONS!"

"Excuse ME! I am your fiancee, the mother of your DAUGHTER! YOU'RE STUCK WITH ME UNTIL YOU FULLY DIE!"

Dorian growled and grounded his teeth.

* * *

Danny winced when he came into consciousness in the hand of the dragon ghost. He turned back to ghost form before blasting the dragon ghost's hands. It howled, but didn't let go until Danny froze the hands. The ghost opened his hands to shatter the ice. Danny quickly moved away and flew away. He didn't have the Fenton Thermos, so it wasn't really a good idea to stay and fight.

* * *

"You were very sweet to board all those people are your expense," Tam told him as they walked out of City Hall. Many cameras flashed, taking their pictures. They were in the news a lot, Vlad being criticized for having such a young girlfriend. Many were saying that she was a gold-digger wanting his pants pockets while Vlad wanted a young trophy girlfriend that wanted in her pants. It never really bothered them, though at first it did Tam. Vlad assured her that it doesn't matter since she and him knew that they had tons in common, having intelligent, often political-related discussions.

"I didn't," he grumbled slightly. "You did it and told me once we got to City Hall."

"It was still sweet you didn't cancel or stop it," she replied as he opened the door to their limo for her. She slipped in before he followed. "What's the next move?"

"I may need to make another ecto-suit," he grumbled. On the way to City Hall, he had already told her how Danny had defeated the ghost king almost two years ago. "Then I possibly may need to conveniently have Daniel see it so he'll take it and pull that stunt again."

"Honey, why don't you go do it yourself? It'll help your image," Tam wanted to know.

"Because I'm smart and rich enough to have other people do these things for me," he smirked.

* * *

Later that evening, Dorian landed next to FentonWorks before collapsing against the side of the house. Turning human, he took a few moments to relax and rest. Closing his eyes, he sighed deeply as he heard the door open.

"Dorian? What are you doing here?" a voice asked. Dorian half-opened them to see Danny and Sam, taking out trash.

"Figured you'd might like some extra halfa-power," he said weakly, grinning. Danny smiled slightly.

"Come on in. Mom just heated up some food."

Dorian followed the teens inside the house.

"Danny, who's that?" his mom immediately questioned. His dad, who had arrived home a few minutes ago, also stared in curiosity.

"This is my friend, Dorian," Mr. Simon immediately spoke up, helping Danny escape making up another dumb excuse. "I asked him to come down and help with the situation, seeing as how he also has much ghost experience."

"Much ghost experience," Dorian added, grinning at them all.

"Well, come on in Mr...?"

"Ercolo," Dorian finished.

"Mr. Ercolo," Maddie finished. "Italian, hm? Guess I picked the right night to heat up some Italian food."

* * *

After dinner, Sam and Tucker had to go home. Mr. Simon and Dorian stayed to help the Fenton adults with the new invention to defeat the ghost king while Danny snuck off to Vlad's mansion. Floating up to the door, he knocked. Tam answered the door, wearing one of Vlad's button-down shirts, which was too big for her, and sweat shorts.

"Come on in," she half-mumbled. Danny could tell she had a stuffy nose and looked a bit sick. She began to walk up the stairs. "Vlad! The Poptart's at the door!"

Vlad didn't reply, just passing her on the stairs. He paused to kiss her cheek and tell her to go rest and feel better before rushing down the stairs towards Danny.

"Daniel. What brings you here?" Vlad asked.

"In case you haven't noticed Plamius, Pariah Dark is back," Danny replied sarcastically.

"No, I mean what brings you knocking at my door like a civilized human being rather than breaking and entering?" Vlad came-back dryly. Danny's eyes flashed green in anger.

"Well, to be honest, we need another ecto-suit," Danny began. "My parents are already working on something to defeat the ghost king, but I'm not sure what it does yet."

"That ecto-suit nearly killed you," Vlad remarked. "We need a way to do this that...DOESN'T involve you dying or nearly dying."

"Do what you did with Jazz, with the whole nanobots thing?" Danny suggested. Vlad shook his head.

"No...I did some research and discovered that the nanobots can cause some serious problems if used for too long," Vlad informed him.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Tam's voice, still sounding sick called from the top of the stairs. Not waiting for a reply, she went on. "Build an ecto-suit, but switch people."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked. Tam slowly walked down the stairs as she explained.

"There are three of us halfas here," she began to explain. "Six if we get Mr. Simon, Mr. Ercolo and Seto in on this. Say Danny uses the suit until he starts feeling faint, then he gets out and Vlad, you take his place, and so on. Meanwhile, the others can try and weaken him. If we all work together, we should easily defeat him. Especially since I've heard rumors that his powers have grown very much since your last encounter, since he found the Staff of Leadership. Though the Staff of Leadership doesn't work unless you have the Ring of Rage, Crown of Fire and Amulet of the Shinigami. He can't find the Amulet of the Shinigami though."

"That makes sense," Danny immediately replied. "And do you know where the Amulet of the Shinigami is?"

"That idea would work perfectly dear," Vlad said, hugging her close.

"I don't know where the Amulet of the Shinigami is," she admitted. "All I know is that years ago, somebody stole it from the castle."

"Do you know what it looks like?" Danny wanted to know.

"I know it's a tear-shaped sapphire, that's 20 carats," she told him. "That's all I know."

"Okay, keep an eye out for it Daniel, and tell your little friends the same thing. I'll get started on the suit," Vlad announced.

"I'll call Seto, Dorian and Mr. Simon," Tam replied.

"Dorian and Mr. Simon are at my house, I'll just ask them before they leave," Danny told them before quickly saying goodbye and flying off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-**

* * *

**Ohmagosh! I can't believe I made Danny BOOM! Pop out of nowhere. I fixed it. Very badly. Shutupandreadthischapter.**

**Also, I noticed how OOC Vlad is.**

**Btw, enjoy this last chapter!  
**

**

* * *

**

"Dorian, I cannot believe you actually have a wedding date," Vlad commented as he used a screwdriver to well, screw in a screw that was attaching one of the arms.

"Why's that?" Dorian asked as he worked on making the other arm so they could attach it.

"You've only been engaged to her for twenty-nine years," Vlad replied dryly.

"Twenty-nine years?" Mr. Simon echoed. "Oh my god, Jen and I were engaged for about...twenty-nine hours? I proposed, the next day we ended up starting a road trip because we traveling to Florida for my sister's high school graduation, stopped in Mississippi, we won two-hundred dollars on a lottery ticket and we decided to use the money to get married right then and there."

"How romantic," Dorian sarcastically remarked. "Least my bride and I won't be married in jeans and a t-shirt in the middle of Rednecktown. Let me guess. The witness was the Jesus statue nailed on the cross on the wall."

"Nope," Mr. Simon scoffed. "They said they'd charge us fifty dollars to have the deacons witness, but Jen said hell no and got two women in their late nineties that were coming out of the doctor's office across the street to come witness."

Dorian literally almost fell onto the floor laughing. Vlad unsuccessfully held back a snort of amusement.

"Boys! You're working yourselves to death! Go to bed!" Tam yelled down the entrance to the lab.

"One hour!" Vlad called back.

"Ten minutes!"

"Fifty minutes!"

"Ten minutes!"

"Forty?"

"TEN!"

"Half-hour!"

"You have ten minutes."

"Okay?"

"Awww," Mr. Simon teased. "She's already got you trained and you aren't even married yet."

"My fiancee has me trained and we're not married yet."

"That's different, you've been engaged for twenty-nine years."

* * *

Mr. Simon would help the Fentons with their ecto-weapon against Pariah Dark during the day, then go to Vlad's mansion to help him finish the suit. Dorian ended up helping Danny fight off the ghosts that were attacking more rapidly. Sam and Tucker were helping at the Amity Park Hotel with all the newly homeless people. Overall, nobody was getting much rest.

Eric and Valerie's families were among the families that were newly homeless. Mr. Simon wasn't one of these people, since Vlad let him stay in his mansion, along with Dorian and Seto. School and work were still in session, but all the students were praying that they would cancel school until the Pariah crisis was over. Eric had mentioned to the trio during their rare free time that his dad and step-mom were thinking about moving away once the crisis was over due to the lack of houses and places to live that was going to happen. Valerie was going to stay since Vlad had promoted her dad to a supervisor two months ago and would soon have enough money to get a small house. Several other students in the school that lost their houses talked about how they were moving into a new house their parents bought with insurance money or how they were going to move into an apartment or condo.

Almost exactly a month after Pariah's first attack and after four major ghost rampages with several minor ones, Vlad and Mr. Simon managed to finish the suit.

* * *

"Danny, are you sure you don't want Tucker and me to follow with the Specter Speeder?" Sam asked hesitantly as she followed him onto the roof of FentonWorks.

"Sam, we'll be fine," Danny assured her. "My energy won't be drained. Vlad, Tam, Mr. Simon, Dorian and Seto agreed to help and switch. You've seen Tam fight, and if my precognition was correct, she's almost strong enough to fight Dan. Dorian's been great with helping me with the massive ghost attacks, and Vlad's...a little bit better than me, though not much." Sam snorted in amusement at that. "Seto's not the best, but he knows how to fight, along with his unique power being healing. We'll kick ghost king ass no problem!"

Sam smiled softly.

"Yeah, I guess you're all pretty good. Should we at least follow you to the castle?" Sam asked.

"Sam, we'll be fine," Danny insisted. "We'll be perfectly fine."

"You never know that!" Sam nearly yelled.

"Precongnition," Danny reminded her.

"Did you dream the outcome?"

"Well...uh...no. But I think I might tonight."

"Tell me if you do," Sam replied seriously, leaning into him and hugging him lightly. "I don't want to loose one of my best friends."

Danny didn't reply, just lightly hugging her back. Sam sighed heavily as Danny rubbed her back slightly.

"Come on. I think your mom's making cookies."

* * *

"Oh honey please be careful!" Mrs. Simon's voice told him over the phone.

"Babe, I'm going to be perfectly fine. We're all taking a turn in the suit," Mr. Simon said, reaching into the fridge at Vlad's mansion and grabbing a beer. He opened it.

"Sweetie are you drinking?"

"Uh...No?"

"Leo you can't drink while taking cholesterol medication!" his wife lectured as he took a drink.

"Jen, I'm not on the medication anymore the doctor's said my cholesterol is great," he argued.

"Yeah. Twenty years ago!" she yelled. Mr. Simon sighed as he quickly finished his drink. "Either way, please be careful. You're the only human going on the trip, so you'll need to be extra cautious."

"Jen...I need to tell you something," Mr. Simon told him as he plopped into an armchair.

"Is something wrong?" her voice immediately switched to worry.

"Sort of," he murmured before admitting, "Jen I never got my spectrus removed."

There was no answer from the other end. Knowing that he, without any doubt, pissed off his wife, it was very frightening.

"Jen?"

"I'm not coming back."

Mr. Simon stared briefly at the phone after she hung up on him before throwing it at the wall, making the phone break into several pieces.

* * *

Vlad and Tam sat in a sitting-roomish area in front of a fireplace. It was, of course, lit. They themselves were sitting, half-cuddled on a large sofa. Both occasionally sipped a glass of some of the wine Dorian brought for them.

"We're going to go fight Pariah tomorrow?" Tam asked to confirm.

"Yeah," Vlad replied. "Tomorrow morning."

Tam just nodded. They sat in silence. Vlad took a drink from his cup and Tam just moved it, watching the dark purple liquid move around.

"Hey Vlad? You ever thought about getting married?"

Vlad half-choked on his liquid. Tam stared, waiting for an answer.

"Quite often actually," he replied honestly.

"Do you want to get married?" Tam asked a bit softly.

Luckily, there was a crash from down the hall, making Tam sit up. Vlad slipped away from her.

"One second. I'm going to go see what that was," he excused before rushing out of the room, still holding his glass.

Tam looked a bit heartbroken. She glared at the white carpet before pouring her dark purple drink onto it. As if she had some supernatural powers, a maid rushed in.

"You spilled your glass miss," she informed her as if Tam was completely unaware of what happened. Tam handed her the glass as the maid began to wipe up the mess. "Would you like another glass of wine miss?"

"Yeah, but it was grape juice," she mumbled. The maid looked a bit more panicked over the stain and rushed off to get something to get the stain out. She laid down on her back on the cushions of the couch. Resting a hand on her stomach, she sighed heavily. "Because I don't care what Emilio believes, I'm not going to drink while I'm pregnant."

* * *

Suddenly, a giant potato fell on top of Casper High. It nearly collapsed the roof, but it didn't. It suddenly sprouted arms and legs and began to do the chicken dance.

* * *

**The end! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-**

**

* * *

**

**Oh. My. God. This. Hated. Me. So. Much. And. Did. Not. Want. To. Be. Written. At. ALL!**

**And yeah, there is actually more. And a happy ending. With touches of sadness. You'll see the sadness.  
**

* * *

"There will be other super-hot half-ghost women. Oh wait, NO THERE WON'T BE YOU MORON!"

Vlad winced.

"You don't understand!" he hissed. "She caught me off-guard. This wasn't how I wanted the subject of marriage to come up."

"Then how did you want it to come up?" Mr. Simon asked.

"Romantically. Not talking about Pariah Dark on the sofa then suddenly asking bout getting married."

"You were going to ask her next week, weren't you?"

"Maybe?"

Dorian sighed heavily as he took a bottle of strong wine from his bag.

"We're fighting him in the afternoon right?" Vlad nodded. "Okay, then let's drink till we wake up tomorrow still drunk."

* * *

All three woke up in the worst mood ever. Dorian was half-correct. Dorian and Vlad woke up still slightly drunk, but Mr. Simon just had a horrible hangover. They were all slow and snapped at Tam when she had come down momentarily to get breakfast, along with Danny when he came to confirm the meeting up location.

"I can't believe I screwed up my relationship with Tam," Vlad half-mumbled, eating a bagel.

"I can't believe my marriage is over," Mr. Simon groaned, taking medicine for his hangover.

"I can't believe I'm getting married in three weeks," Dorian moaned, moving to open his other bottle of wine, only to have it snatched away by Vlad.

"No, we have to be sober by four."

* * *

Later, all six halfas were in FentonWorks Lab. Seto still had his Skulker jar, explaining why Skulker hasn't been attacking lately. Seto was sitting on the counter, clutching the jar while everybody else either stood or sat in a bar stool.

"Who's going to be in the suit first?" Vlad asked.

"I will," Tam immediately replied. Vlad winced slightly.

"Maybe I should go first," he changed his mind.

"I'll go first!" she snapped. He didn't argue, knowing she was still peeved that he blew her off that one night.

"Alright Tam. Then just make it up as we go along?" Danny continued for Vlad. He nodded. Seto told Tam something in Japanese.

"He wants to know if we should switch when we begin to feel weak or passing-out weak," she announced.

"Eh...about two levels above passing out weak," Vlad replied after a moment of thought.

"Through the ghost portal?" Mr. Simon asked after a moment of silence. Everybody nodded.

"Oh, Seto, just leave Skulker here," Tam told him. He looked a tad disappointed, but agreed.

"Danny!" a voice yelled out. Danny paused and turned to watch Sam and Tucker run down the stairs at them. "Danny wait!"

Sam and Tucker continued to run up to them until they stood right in front of Danny.

"Danny, Dani is upstairs," Tucker told him. Everybody stared at him in slight confusion. "Danny your clone-cousin?"

"Danielle!" Danny yelled out, immediately phasing up through the ceiling into his room. Dani was napping peacefully on the bed, her clothing slightly town. Her ghost sense went off, but she just shivered. Danny pulled the blanket over her and kissed her cheek. Sighing heavily, he phased back into the Fenton Lab. "Take good care of her and hide her from my parents. With six of us, it shouldn't take long to defeat the ghost king."

Danny was taken aback when Sam suddenly flung herself at him, hugging him tightly.

"Please come back safely again," she whispered. "Hopefully conscious and as unharmed as possible."

"I'll be fine," Danny assured her, hugging back. They pulled away and they were beginning that DannySam moment. Tucker managed to ruin it by giving Danny a dude-hug.

"Good luck man."

"Thanks Tuck."

Seto yelled at them, and Danny could only guess that the youngest halfa was getting impatient since he couldn't speak Japanese.

"I think we need to go," Danny said with a grin. The halfas began to leave again when something else stopped them.

"Leo!"

Mr. Simon paused, already halfway through the portal. He immediately walked over to his soon-to-be-ex-wife as she rushed towards him.

"Jen, I thought-"

"Leo, I talked to my mom, and I'd like to try and get things sorted out between us," she said quickly. Mr. Simon just smiled and kissed her. Not just the quick peck his students saw him give his wife whenever they were together at the school, but more like the kind of romantic kisses in The Notebook or some other girly-romance movie. Seto made a noise of disgust and shook his Skulker jar until Tam took it away from him since Skulker nearly puked. Vlad coughed obviously at them, but it went ignored until Vlad kicked Mr. Simon in his ankle.

"What the hell?" Mr. Simon snapped at him. Vlad pointed to his imaginary watch.

"We need to go Leo, you can get it on with your wife when you get back to your hotel room," Tam teased slightly, giving Vlad a small Look.

"Hotel room?" Mrs. Simon looked a bit alarmed.

"Our house was destroyed by a ghost dragon," Mr. Simon said quickly. "I gotta go do this one thing, but I'll explain everything later I swear I will."

"It's okay. Just...be careful!" she told him. Another quick kiss and they all were finally able to go through the ghost portal.

* * *

"This is it," Tam sighed heavily. She looked up before opening the large doors to the castle entrance. Vlad made a movement to help her, but she shrugged him away, causing Dorian to help instead. "Where was he the last time you saw him Danny?"

"There," Danny said, pointing towards the chair in front of the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. Pariah Dark wasn't sitting in the room, or in their presence.

"I should go ahead and climb into the suit," Tam said, floating up and entering the suit. Vlad managed to make an exact replica of the one from last time, minus the dumb Fenton logo. Once Tam was inside, the suit changed into a suit similar to hers.

"Tam, be careful," Vlad warned. "If you go overboard the suit can possibly kill you."

"Wonderful, it will kill me and our kid," Tam muttered just loud enough for Vlad to hear.

"WHAT!" he yelled, choking on absolutely nothing, but before he could do anything, a booming voice spoke.

"Who dare enters my home!" Pariah demanded to know as he materialized in front of his chair.

"Kick ass time!" Tam yelled as she made the suit run towards him before Vlad could do anything to stop her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-**

* * *

**This chapter is...not so great, but it wanted to be written. :D  
**

**

* * *

**

Tam ran towards Pariah in the suit and threw a punch. Pariah was thrown back a bit, but sent a powerful ectoblast at her, sending her back. Tam sent an ectoblast back, which he sent back. She dodged and sent icicles at him. Some hit him, and he responded with raising his new staff, causing the suit to glow a dark red. Tam screamed at the pain.

"TAMAKIA OUT OF THE SUIT NOW!" Vlad ordered, grabbing onto the glass of the suit.

"Off Fruitloop I can't see!" she shrieked. Vlad phased into the glass and pulled her out. Seto immediately phased inside and yelled something in Japanese before laughing insanely. Vlad phased Tam out of the doors.

"Should we attack from behind?" Mr. Simon asked.

"Only at the same time. If you get hurt too bad, stand down," Dorian ordered him and Danny. They nodded and they all flew behind Pariah and sent ectoblasts at the same time as Seto was senting ice beams. The combination caused him to freeze, get harm from the ice shatters and the ecto-beams, but it seemed to still do little damage.

"Last time I defeated him was because I removed his ring, crown and shoved him in the coffin-thing," Danny informed them.

"Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep," Mr. Simon corrected.

"Whatever," Danny grumbled.

"Let's remove them then!" Dorian yelled, a ghostly tail forming and he flew at Pariah. Pariah smacked him in the stomach and sent him to the wall. He winced in pain as he peeled himself off. "Okay, this is going to be harder than I thought."

* * *

Vlad forced Tam outside.

"What the hell do you mean our child?" he hissed. Tam glared at him.

"We share a bed, we're living together and dating. You know how the process works old man," she grumbled.

"Why are you here then!" he nearly screamed. "Are you suicidal? Do you not want kids?"

"Well you ignored me when I talked about getting married and I overheard you telling Jack that you were so happy you didn't have any kids to deal with because you thought they were annoying," Tam said, going from speaking normally to almost crying. Vlad made a mental note to check and see if mood-swings were present in early pregnancy.

"You brought it up and I wasn't ready," he grumbled. "I had everything planned out to propose next week."

"Oh."

"I don't like other people's kids. I guess my own kids would be...less annoying in a way?"

Tam giggled and clung to Vlad.

"So I'm assuming that I get to plan a wedding when we go home today?" she asked innocently.

"Not till next week, I can't cancel anything."

* * *

Inside, Seto had already switched out to let Dorian in the suit. Dorian ghostly wailed Pariah at least six times, but the crown never came off. The others tried to grab it while Pariah was being fought, but were always smacked or blasted away.

"Okay, new plan!" Dorian yelled. "We need a new plan."

Vlad immediately floated back inside, alone. Mr. Simon walked up to him and hastily whispered something. Vlad nodded and moved to Dorian, taking over to him while hastily talking to him in a low voice while Mr. Simon filled Danny in on what was going on. Danny nodded and all five lined up in a row. Pariah looked at them cautiously, and gave Mr. Simon an odd look when he dropped to the floor, turning human, crouching onto the ground. The other halfas, still in ghost form, began to wail all at the same time at him. The combination sent Pariah back a little, stunning him as he fumbled to the ground slightly. Mr. Simon ran at him, untouchable since he was in human form and grabbed his crown and the ring. The big mistake he made was immediately going back ghost after wards, for Pariah immediately whipped around and sent him hard into the wall.

Mr. Simon flew into the wall, crashing through it. He laid completely motionless, and from his shoes, he immediately turned back human. Danny rushed at Pariah, managing to grab the staff.

Vlad, still in the suit, grabbed Pariah and with Seto and Dorian's help, shoved him into the Sarcophagus. Vlad still had the key from last time, so he used it to lock it.

"We did it. Now that this is over, I probably have to go back home to my fiancee," Dorian commented.

"Tam and I need to get home too. We need to announce this to the press, handle some meetings and begin to have all that damage repaired," Vlad nearly groaned at the thought of all the work to be done.

Seto said something before disappearing into thin air. Danny assumed he teleported him.

"Where's Mr. Simon?" Danny asked.

"He's still in the wall," Dorian replied. "Come on, let's get him."

"I'm going to go ahead and take Tam home," Vlad told them.

Dorian and Danny floated over towards Mr. Simon as Vlad phased out of the suit. Vlad picked up the suit before flying through the doors, and then, he was gone.

Mr. Simon looked like a mess. He laid in rubble, some blood dripping from unknown wounds. Also was a horrible look of pain on his face.

"You look like shit," Dorian told him bluntly as he offered a hand to help him up.

"I feel like it," he groaned. "Dorian, you're going to have to carry me or something cause I cannot feel my arms or legs."

"You break your spine old man?" Dorian tried to tease lightly. The only answer was a whimper of pain. "Okay we need a make-shift stretcher and a way to transport him.

A small noise caught their attention as something suddenly phased in through the walls of the castle. Danny sighed in relief at the sight of Sam and Tucker in the Specter Speeder.

"How about the Specter Speeder?" Tucker's voice called out cheerfully. Danny returned Tucker's goofy smile with a grin, before it turned into a frown.

"Wha-Did you guys follow us?" Danny demanded to know.

"You were taking so much longer than last time!" Sam cried out. Danny flinched in small guilt. "We were worried you got hurt..."

"Help us with Leo. He's the only one who got hurt," Dorian ordered, phasing into the Speeder in order to check to see what they had. They used a piece of broken off wall to use as a stretcher to put Mr. Simon on. "We need to get to the hospital, like, NOW. So really step on it. He can't feel his arms or legs."

Tucker nodded and slammed on the gas as gently as humanly or ghostly possible towards the Fenton Portal. Dorian and Danny glanced at each other before turning back to human.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-**

* * *

Dorian and the trio managed to get Mr. Simon to the hospital. The lie that a ghost dragon appeared in his home-area and did another attack flew well with the hospital staff who worked quickly. They were instantly shooed out into the waiting room. Dorian had called Mrs. Simon, who ended up leaving the twins at her mother's house to rush to the hospital. One glance at all of them told her that he got if from ghost-fighting, causing her to instantly burst into tears. Dorian had stretched, sighed and let her clutch him as she cried.

"It's not that serious, is it?" Sam suddenly spoke up.

"He mentioned not being able to feel his arms or leg," Dorian reminded him, causing Mrs. Simon to cry a bit harder.

After that they were all silent, not making any sounds other than Tucker's occasional PDA games and Mrs. Simon's whimpers and soft sobs. About an hour in, Mrs. Simon's cell phone rang. The call was from her mother, wanting to tell her an interesting story...

* * *

"Oh, that's a lovely picture," Jen's mom, Lizzie, cooed at her grandson as he slammed his paint-covered hands on the large piece of paper. Her two grandsons were sitting at a very low, old coffee table she used to have her own children do activities on years ago. They were also in the small-Rugrats-like playpen that she had kept since her first baby was born. "Your daddy's going to love it."

Ben responded with baby babble. Alex shrieked "Daddy!", which became his first word about three days ago. Lizzie chuckled and ruffled Alex's hair at the same time preventing Ben from putting his hands into his mouth before the phone in the kitchen rang.

"Daddy!" Alex said, moving to grab at his grandmother's sweatpants. She dodged his paint-covered hands.

"It might be Mommy honey, Daddy's seeing the doctor," she reminded him as she climbed over the wall into the kitchen, constantly glancing behind her at the twins. She picked up the phone. "Yes? Oh hello Judy!"

Alex stared at his grandma in, half in, half out of the kitchen door. Alex repeated "Da-da-da-da-da" over and over again as he gripped onto the playpen door, using it to pull himself to his feet. Whimpering, he accidentally turned himself intangible and fell onto the ground. He fell onto the ground, his orange and purple hands smearing all over the tan, newspaperless carpet. Alex began to crawl over to the TV. The TV was switched to the news, and it was contingently showing a report showing his dad being wheeled into the hospital as it talked about the injuries people had received from Pariah Dark's brief rein. He using the TV stand to pull himself to his feet before putting his hands on the TV screen as his dad was focused on.

"Da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da," he continued to babble, his hand paint smearing all over the TV. His tiny hands began to glow a soft light blue before blasting the TV, toppling it over.

"Oh dear! Call you back Judy!" Lizzie told her friend quickly before hanging up the phone and rushing into the living room. Alex was standing in front of the TV stand as the TV laid behind the TV stand, smashed. Glancing between Alex and her broken TV, she gave a small smile and cooed at him softly, "Oh Alex. Did you do that?"

Alex immediately fell back onto his diapered bottom and burst into tears as if she had screamed at him fiercely. Lizzie picked him up and snuggled him, ignoring his paint-covered hands.

"Da-da-da-da-da-da,," he babbled again, tears still falling down his cheeks.

"Oh, it's okay sweetie. Accidents happen," Lizzie assured her grandson.

After she hung up their pictures on the refrigerator, cleaning up the paint and the twins, she put them down for their nap and examined the crime scene. How did that tiny toddler topple over that large TV? Or be strong enough to put that hole in the front? She couldn't help but call their mother.

* * *

The first and only thing Jenny could think of was ghost powers. But Leo's parents confirmed when she was pregnant that the chances of the twins having ghost powers were slim. Leo did insist on that one in a million chances. But did they really hit the one in a million chance? How could she find out? She was insanely confused.

Mrs. Simon decided to go and help her mother with her possibly ghost-powered children until Mr. Simon woke up. It would take a while before he got out of surgery and was visitable anyway.

* * *

Mr. Simon's surgery took several hours and nobody could see him for almost two days, mainly because he ended up needing another emergency surgery. Mrs. Simon had learned that he had a fracture in his spine, some nerve damage and a collapsed lung, and was facing possibly paralyzed for life, needing breathing assistance and more. She was the only one allowed in when visitors were finally allowed. They mostly talked about the new house they recently bought to replace the one that was half-burned, the rest destroyed and in ruins. Another thing that came up was the twins, but Mrs. Simon didn't mention Alex breaking his grandmother's TV.

The trio, Juliet, Valerie, Eric, Reed and Jenny helped Mrs. Simon either move into the new four-bedroom or helped keep an eye on the twins. They didn't have much left-over from the house destruction, but Mrs. Simon had bought some new basic furniture with the insurance check they received. Niether were too upset over the house being destroyed, since they were looking at bigger houses anyway because they would need a bigger one later in the future. The couple already knew that they were going to have one more kid before they were done.

So when the moving was done and the twins were in bed, Mrs. Simon basically just curled up in the old armchair Mr. Simon always sat in, one of the only three pieces of furniture that survived, with her new book. It was actually lonely without the constant random explosion or noises coming from the basement due to Mr. Simon's constant little experiments.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-**

* * *

Mr. Simon was officially out of work for the rest of the year do to his injuries. His broken spine left him with a permanent paralyzing of one of his legs and an arm having no feeling, though usable. He could still walk, but not without the help of a cane. The trio went to see him, his wife always being there, occasionally with one of the twins, rarely both. The twins were both saying little words by now, mostly "Daddy", "Mommy", "Doggy" and "Gran-gran". Alex could identify Sam and Danny, as "Sammy" and "Dan-dan", Ben only knowing Sam by the same thing.

Alex and Ben, speaking of them, turned out to have a few ghost powers. No ghost forms, but they possessed basic ghost powers. Mrs. Simon finally believed when Alex floated in her presence when she was making their food.

The town was cleaning up, fixing and building homes. Vlad was getting more publicity due to his, for the first time in his life, wise decisions and making a small dint in his fortune by putting his money into the city's treasury so that they could rebuild everything. There was also the subject of their engagement. Tam's pregnancy was kept secret, and for good reason now that they all looked back, because she ended up miscarrying while fighting Pariah Dark. Tam was noticeably affected, but months afterwards she seemed pretty cheerful and into planning her wedding.

Dorian and Emilio eventually married. The wedding was very fancy and beautiful at the vineyard in Italy. Tam, against Vlad's wishes, had agreed to take in their daughter while they honeymooned in Ireland.

Mr. Simon gave into Mrs. Simon and made Vlad removed his spectrus.

"I'm too old for this shit," was his only comment on the matter.

* * *

**I know, it's extremely short and crappy, but the writer's block smacked me in the face. This is the end. No more sequels. I'm thinking bout throwing Mr. Simon into another fiction, though not as part of the series, or a small story on Tam and Vlad. Opinons?  
**


End file.
